


Just Three Words

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-23
Updated: 2005-06-23
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: It gets into Brian's emotions and feelings. His feelings about being alone and especially his feelings about Justin.





	Just Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

I come into the house after a long day at work. I expect to see Justin on the couch naked waiting for our nightly sex but he is no where to be found. I lay my coat on the ground and take of the suit shirt I was wearing. I am standing there with just some nice jeans and a white under shirt. 

Then suddenly I feel him come up behind me. I can feel his warmth through my thin tee. Which starts to make me hard thinking about having him right there. His wraps his arms around me from behind. Then I realize he is naked because I can feel his semi-erection lining my butt. He whispers into my ear with his hot breath, "I missed you." 

That puts the icing on the cake; I have to look into his eyes. I turn to face him. He's smiling at me with that innocent smile of his. Even though he is far from, that is apparent to the many nights we have spent together. I look into his gorgeous blue eyes. God I want him so bad. 

He runs his hand up my shirt taking it off. Then he presses against me kissing my neck, he knows how much I love to feel his skin on mine. I start breathing heavier now. He knows he's winning, he thinks he's in control. He undoes my jeans and they fall to the floor with a few little tugs. Then he pulls at the waist band of my briefs and they fall after that.

Now we are both stand there naked. He grabs my hand strong and tight and brings me to the bed. He lays down first and pulls me to lay over him. I start to kiss every square inch of his body. God he is so amazing. I turn him over and start kissing down the spine of his back. Then I lean over to the drawer and grab the condom and the lube. I slip on the condom and then squirt the desired amount of lubricant on Justin's hole. I line my erection directly in front of the hole. 

He starts grabbing at the sheets in eagerness. So I thrust into him in one fast push. He groans loudly, not in pain but in pleasure. He loosens his grip on the sheets. I pushed into him harder with every push he moves up. I grab onto his erection he moans in anticipation. I begin to start working with it in every thrust. Our groans become louder. I can feel myself about to cum. 

I bite my lower lip trying not to scream. And then both at the same time we came. I rolled over on my side and slipped out of Justin. I took the condom off and threw it in the trash. I grabbed a tissue and wiped off my hand and Justin's stomach. 

Justin turned to me and looked deep into my eyes. I push the hair that is stuck to his forehead from the sweat, out of his face. Then I lean in and I kiss him in a very passionate kiss. He put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me into him. I put my hand on the crevice of his back feeling his soft skin. Then we stop just so we can stare at each other. 

"Brian I love you" he looks at me waiting for an answer. 

"Uh huh" Then I turn over so I don't have to look him in the face. 

He sits there for a long moment expecting me to say something. Then he gets up, and starts putting on his clothes. "Justin, what are you doing?" 

"I'm going out; I have no reason to be here." 

"And where are you going", trying not to sound like I wanted him there at all times 

"Probably Babylon, I figured I'd meet up with some guys there and hang out." 

I looked at the clock it said 10:30. "The only guys that go out at this time are looking to hook up." 

Then he gave me that Justin Taylor innocent smile of his and walked out. I half expected him to walk back in saying just kidding. But he didn't, I sat there for like 25 minutes then I got up and got dressed. I couldn't let Justin go out at this time to Babylon. For God sakes when he was there with me he was stared at, imagine what the guys would actually do if I wasn't there. 

I slipped on my leather jeans and my button up red silk shirt. I called Michael, Ted, and Emmett to see what they were doing. They were already at Babylon. Which pleased me because then it didn't seem like I was there to catch up with Justin. So I grabbed my keys locked the door to the loft and headed out to reclaim what I rightfully owned. 

I got to Babylon and the place was packed like usual at this time of night. I walked right through the bouncer not even getting a passing glance. As soon as I walked in everyone was staring at me. Not the `I want to jump your bones' staring. But more like the, `I know something you don't know' staring. 

As soon as I headed to the bar Emmett ran up to me. He was as flamboyant as ever wearing hot pink leather pants, a tight leopard print shirt, and a purple boa. "Now Brian before you lose your cool, they haven't done anything but dance."

"What are you talking about? Who's dancing?" 

Emmett moves out of the way to reveal Justin dancing with some skank in the middle of the dance floor. I could feel my face get hot. The look on Justin's face was pure ecstasy and that pissed me off. He hadn't noticed me yet. I was trying to calm down before I stepped in, just because I didn't want to do something I'd regret. 

I sat at a barstool and asked for a beer. Emmett was just staring at me expecting me to do something. "Brian what are you doing? Your hot little boy toy is out there with another man." 

"I know, I see that Emmett. But I want to calm down first before I do anything I will regret. Plus I don't want to seem desperate." 

I look over to my right to see some hot little brunette staring at me; he cocks his head pointing to the backroom. I look over at Justin and turn back to him and shake my head no. Emmett stares at me like I just committed a sin. "What are you staring at me like that for?" 

"Nothing Brian. Now are you calm yet?" 

I look at Justin and he has the look that he only gets in bed with me. The skank puts his hand into Justin's back pocket and squeezes hard on his ass. I start getting fired up again. Justin grabs the guy's hand and holds it instead of letting it grab his ass. Then they start grinding some more. And I've decided I've had enough.

But I won't let my presence known by walking up to them instead I go to the second floor so Justin can look right at me. I start heading up and then get to the second floor. I look down at Justin, he has his eyes closed and is looking in my direction. 

Then he opens them and looks right at me and stops dancing. I smiled at him with this pissed off look and head downstairs. He gets off the dance floor thinking I'm going to meet him, but I'm not instead I head outside to smoke a cigarette. 

I get halfway through the cigarette when Justin walks out the door. I start to walk away so he wouldn't know it was me, but he did he ran up behind me and grabbed my arm. "Brian what are you doing here? Checking up on me making sure I don't do anything bad or to piss you off." 

I start to walk away lighting up another cigarette because the one I had fell on the pavement. But Justin's grip only tightens on my arm. "Get off of me Justin" I pull hard which flings him forward a little but I grab him before he falls. Realizing my affectionate mistake I walk in the opposite direction. 

Justin runs up behind me. He puts his arms around my waist from behind. "Please stop and talk to me" He knows that will get me talk, so I turn around. 

"What do you want Justin?" 

"Why are you here?" 

"I was bored sitting in the house expecting you to come back" 

"You expected me to come back? Why?" 

Shit I'm sounding desperate, "So we could fuck some more." 

"There you go again every time you start to sound even a little bit like you care for me; you always have to make a smart ass remark." 

"Justin! You were in there grinding with some skank. I'm not exactly happy right now." 

"What's it to you anyways. It's not like this is a relationship, you've made that perfectly clear a few times." Then he starts to turn away, but instead turns back to say something to me. "I bet he would say `I Love You' this far into a relationship with this much passion." 

He knew that hit me like ice. He starts to walk away but I grab him and push him against the wall. Not in anger but in passion. Then I kiss him hard on the mouth. He puts his hand on the back of my neck and pulls me close. I put my hands up his shirt to feel his soft delicate skin. God he feels so good. 

Then he pushes me away a little to talk, "You know we do have to talk about this. We can't just fight and make up we have to actually discuss the fight." As he talks I nibble his ear. He pushes me off. "I'm serious Brian" The mood is lost in the fight. 

"Ok fine you don't dance with little skanks anymore. There is our talk." 

"There you go ordering me around again. How is it that you can go ahead and fuck any tricks you want? But as soon as I innocently dance you freak out. Something's wrong with that situation." 

"It wasn't innocent at all. You didn't see the look on your face. Only I cause that look Justin. I don't want you dancing with other guys at all because I Lâ€¦" I removed the word midway worried he might notice. I shouldn't have accidentally said that. 

Then I walk away picking up the cigarette I dropped on the pavement. I walk back into the club and find something to forget what just happened or could've happened. I grab a beer and in three big gulps it is gone. Emmett walks over to me with a concerned look. 

"Umâ€¦Did you kill him?" sort of with a chuckle. 

I turn away from him not wanting to deal with him right now, "No he'll be back in shortly." 

I sat there for about ten minutes watching the door he never came. I was shocked I thought he'd want to come back in and dance with someone else but this time I wouldn't hold back. I sat there for another five minutes when I finally walked out. My night at Babylon was over. 

I headed to the car expecting Justin to be sitting in it but he wasn't. I walked around the parking lot looking for him but he was nowhere to be found. Then I got in the car and drove off. I headed to the loft because that was probably where he was even though I had no idea how he'd get there. I got about a block when I saw someone walking along the road. It was dark where he was so I couldn't tell who it was. Then a light turned on at a street corner and I saw his soft shiny blonde hair. "Justin!" He turned to look at me then he turned away. I parked the car and got out to walk with him. "Justin please talk to me." 

He's looking down as he talks "About what how I am not that important to you, if it's so hard for you to tell me you love me." 

Then I grab underneath his chin and make him look at me. I can tell he had been crying and that didn't make me feel any better than I was already feeling. I wipe a tear away from his face. This made me tear up a little too. "Justin please. You are very important to me. That is why I would have decked that guy if I knew it wouldn't have made you so mad." 

"Brian," pulling away from my hand. "I did it to piss you off. I knew you were going to show up. So I decided to find someone to dance with. We didn't even do anything but dance. Brian I love you even if you don't love me. Or really care about me at all." 

Then he started to walk away, "Please Justin" 

""No more Brian really, no more" 

Why am I so stupid? Then I walk over to a wall and fall to the ground leaning against it. Then I start to cry. I don't usually cry but today I have to. I don't start balling right there but little tears do fall down my face. Then I grab a rock from the ground a little one and throw it at my jeep with great force. It is apparent form here that I left a dent but I didn't care. 

I grabbed another one, but was stopped by Justin's hand. He grabbed the rock and threw it on the ground. He grabbed my hand and brought me to the jeep leading me into the passenger side. He grabbed my keys and drove us home. I kept trying to hold his hand, but to make me stop he put his hand on the steering wheel. We finally go to the loft and we went inside. 

I went and laid on the bed. I pat the area next to me for Justin to lie next to me. He didn't, he came up to me and put the covers over me, "Brian I am leaving, and I'll be staying at my mom's house. You know the number if you want to reach me."

"Over one fight you are going to leave me. Come on Justin stay." 

He's sitting on the bed packing a bag to take with him. I come up behind him with my legs around him but not in his lap, just to his sides. And I start kissing his neck. Then I go to start nibbling his ear. He starts breathing heavily then he jumps up. 

"There you go again trying to finish a fight by making up". He starts to leave then I run in front of him between the door and him. 

"Justin I am sorry talk to me please. No kissing or anything we'll just talk. I want to work this out. I can't be without you. I can't imagine sleeping without you in my arms tonight. I can't imagine waking up and getting dressed without seeing you with that dorky little smile on your face. Justin you are my life, and I love you." And there it was I said it. The whole thing hung in the air like some sort of trapeze artist for about five minutes. 

He just looked at me like I was a gold ring. He was happy I said it and I was happy I got it off my chest. It looked like he had no idea what to say. So instead he leaned in and kissed me like he had never kissed me before, it was amazing. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me in so we could feel each other's excitement. 

Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bed. He pushed me on the bed so that he would lay over me. Which was different but I liked it. He unbuttoned my shirt and I pulled it off of me. Then I took off his shirt. He started kissing down my chest and then to my stomach. He bit my stomach leaving a mark that would soon be a hicky. 

He noticed I was uncomfortable because my leather pants were confining to my erection so he unbuttoned them and took them off. Then I unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and took them off. He started rubbing his erection against mine which got us both very excited. 

Then I reached over and grabbed the condom and lube out of the drawer. I started to open it when he grabbed it out of my hand, ripped it open with his teeth and slipped it on himself. Then he turned me around. He lined himself up and thrust into me. I couldn't help but moan and chills went through my body which only got him more excited.

He started going faster at a steady pace. I could feel my self getting ready to explode. And so was he. "OH GOD I LOVE YOU JUSTIN!" 

We both came at the same time, with a huge loud groan. Then he rolled over unto his back and threw the condom in the trash. I cleaned myself up with a tissue and rolled over to Justin. I started making circles around his nipple ring. His nipple hardened with arousal. 

He grabbed my hand, "No more for tonight I'm a little weak right now" 

Then I started kissing his shoulder then up to his neck and eventually to his lips. Then I put my hand to his side on the bed, leaning over him kissing. He couldn't help but kiss back. Then I felt myself get hard again and I laid back on the bed.

He sat up concerned looking at me, "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing at all you just said no more for tonight." 

"Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" 

"Nothing." 

"Well just because I am too weak to fuck you doesn't mean you are too weak to fuck me."

 

The next day at the diner was a good day I walked into the diner with a smile. Justin had started work there at 7 and it was 10 now. I went and sat at an empty booth. I started twiddling with the napkins when Justin came over. 

He leaned and kissed me right on the lips, "Hey baby, what do you want for breakfast." 

"Hey, I just want you as my meal and then a side order of that cute tush of yours." 

"Maybe later." 

"Ok then I just wants a coffee" 

"Two sugars one creamer coming right up." He knows me so well. When he goes back to get my coffee Deb yells at him that he's on break for 30. This gives me time to sit with him in the booth. 

He comes back with my coffee and sits down next to me, laying his head on my shoulder. "I am so tired right now" 

"Probably from last night. You did quite a workout on my ass." 

"Well that was a rare occasion sort of a night." 

"Not that rare, because I love you so much. And I will repeat it as often as need be."

Then he sat up and started kissing me.


End file.
